


Свидание

by bfcure



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Season/Series 02, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: См. название
Relationships: Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato
Kudos: 2





	Свидание

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн — вторая половина 2 сезона

Тош возится на кухне. Готовит чай. Для себя одной, конечно — Оуэну больше не нужна ни вода, ни еда. В данный момент это проблема, потому что при таком раскладе бессмысленно вести Тош в ресторан или кафе на свидание. Они оба будут чувствовать себя неловко. Тош из-за того, что ест. Оуэн — из-за того, что просто смотрит на неё, не моргая. Чем заняться мертвецу в Кардиффе — актуальный вопрос.

Тош возвращается с большой кружкой (Оуэн и не знал, что у него такие имеются) и садится на диван.

— У тебя же есть Нетфликс? — спрашивает она.

— Допустим, — пожимает плечами Оуэн.

— Тогда предлагаю устроить марафон фильмов про вампиров.

Оуэн кривится. 

— Они дурацкие.

— Практически все фильмы про вампиров дурацкие, — Тош улыбается, и парадокс — Оуэн чувствует тепло в груди, там, где должно биться сердце. — Это побочный эффект жанра. Ну, где пульт?

***

Тош засыпает посредине третьего фильма. Кажется, это «Ночь страха» 1985 года. Оуэну она нравится, потому что главные герои остаются в живых. Тош дышит легко и ровно, забавно морщится во сне. Оуэн не может оторвать взгляда от того, как поднимается и опускается её грудная клетка. Дыхание. Жизнь. Он не замечает, как за окном наступает рассвет.


End file.
